


of fairytales and kisses

by Slayerkaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Supergirl is Sleeping Beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: Supergirl falls into a mysterious deep sleep from which only the kiss of true love can awake her
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	of fairytales and kisses

Supergirl’s current situation is dominating the local news. National City citizens have been concerned ever since their brave heroine, their Guardian Angel, as she is commonly known, fell into a mysterious deep sleep. The cause is not known and so far nothing has awakened her.

Lena guesses with them, but there doesn’t seem to be any answers to their questions.

„Miss Luthor, there is news of Supergirls condition. They’re broadcasting it live on TV. ”Jess speaks excitedly as she walks into her office.

The two have been following the current events around Supergirl for days. Jess rushes to the remote control and shortly afterwards the face of Alexandra Mathison, the city’s mayor, appears on the flat screen.

Lena steps out from behind her desk and stands next to her assistant. New hope rests in her. The fact that the mayor herself shows up is new. Miss Mathion broadcasts live from her government desk and while she speaks, images of Supergirl appears on the screen. It’s the same picture as always shown. Supergirl with her eyes closed as she lies on a bed. Her hair carefully combed back from her face, her cheeks are pale. The beautiful heroine sleeps soundly. Lena’s stomach drops painfully. Supergirl belongs in the air with her bright smile and not tied to a bed.

“Dear citizens, our beloved heroine, our Supergirl has been in a deep sleep for a week now and nothing has been able to wake her up. Today I would like to share the information with you, which we have been kept a secret for security reasons and in consideration for Supergirl. Our heroine has been cursed and we are helpless against the force that has put Supergirl into a deep sleep. Daxamites who came to earth specifically to take revenge on Supergirl are the reason why. You all remember the attack of those aliens from whom Supergirl protected us and defended the city? These alians came to earth to get reverange on Supergirl and they pronounced the curse. The curse says that Supergirl can only be awakened from her deep sleep by the kiss of true love. The Daxmaiter have long since fled with their spaceship and cannot be held responsible. Unfortunately, it has not been possible for anyone close to Supergirl to wake her up from her sleep, yet. That is why I turn to you today, dear citizens. I know there are many of you who admire Supergirl. But it may also include true love. We leave no stone unturned to wake our Supergirl from being Sleeping Beauty and will help her. Please come to us at the town-hall if you well-known with Supergirl and if you can give plausible reasons why you are able to break the curse. Thank you for your attention.“

Lena and Jess are both shocked. This are news nobody has expected.

Jess catches up first. „Miss Luthor, you have to try.“

„Excuse me?“ Lena says, she is in shock. She is sure that her brain just broke at this new information. What is here to say? A curse that can only be broken by true love. What the hell??

„Jess, why do you think I could wake up Supergirl?“ Lena asks as casually as possible and notices how her heart beats a bit faster at the thought.

“Miss Luthor, you seem close with her. I’ve seen Supergirl take care of you. I don’t want to offend you, but there is a bond between you. Supergirl is always close by when ---“

„Jess,“ Lena interrupts . „Please, I need a moment to myself.“

„Of course, as you wish, Miss Luthor.“

Lena has to sit down. Is she really able to wake Supergirl from her deep sleep? Lena is well aware of her silly crush. It’s totally unacceptable, yet easy to crush on Supergirl. Lena can join the line of admirers for the beautiful woman of steel. True love? That is a different standard. Kara Danvers comes to her mind. Lena can’t close her eyes to this fact. Is it love what she feels for the lovely reporter? Whatever her heart does, whenever she thinks of Kara, says yes.

Kara is just a friend, her best friend, nothing more.

And then there is this thing. Lena is sure that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. She suspects it since the day, Kara slipped out that she flew into her office on a bus. Glasses and a hair tie may fool the citizens, but not Lena. However, she has no confirmation of this.

She can’t concentrate. Her thoughts keep wandering. She wonders who is able to wake Kara from her sleep. Is it James? Now that it is known what is necessary, everyone will try it. Half the city is sure to be in love with Supergirl. Lena can only dream, that she herself is the chosen one.

The next few days go by, but even after the publication of how the curse can be broken, the state of Supergirl does not change. The news shows daily pictures of the town hall, where the citizens are standing in a queue, hoping to wake her up. But Supergirl is still sleeping.

Lena writes a message to Kara on her private phone. She asks if the reporter is free this week and has time for lunch. But as expected, there is no answer. Another confirmation, of something she’s long been certain of.

One day, Jess walks into her office and announces that Alex Danvers is here to speak to her. Lena is surprised at her visit and at the same time grateful for the distraction.

„Send Miss Danvers in.“

Alex Danvers looks exhausted. The redhead woman has eye bags and she looks worn out. No wonder, it is her sister who has been put under a curse. Lena suspects that Alex knows about the secret.

„Miss Danvers,“ Lena greets friendly. „What brings you to me?“

„Thank you for seeing me at short notice and without an appointment, Miss Luthor.“

„Of course, please take a seat,“ Lena replies and points to the free chair. „Oh, and please call me Lena.“

„Thank you Lena, then it’s Alex for you,“ the redhead answers gratefully.

„Alex,“ Lena confirms.

Alex nods and goes straight to the reason for her visit.

“Lena, I would like to know when you will come to the town hall and check on Supergirl. You haven’t been there yet.“

Lena looks puzzled. Alex Danvers is here to ask her to kiss Supergirl ?? She blinks and faces her counterpart. 

“What happened to Supergirl is terrible. Still, I don’t know how I can help Supergirl,“ she replies unsurly. There was only one way to help. The kiss of true love. Why does Alex come to her with that? 

“The nasty thing about this curse is, that it’s not one-sided. There is only one true love, when both sides feel the same. Supergirl has to return these feelings, otherwise it won’t work.“

„Oh,“ Lena exclaims. However, that makes it a lot more complicated. Alex eyes her curiously, she continues to wait for Lena’s answer.

„Are you thinking of me?“ Lena asks in disbelief.

„Please Lena. We do not want to exclude anyone and leave no stone unturned. Remember how many times Supergirl saved you. Try it. Help her. You’re welcome to try.“

Alex Danvers leaves Lena stunned.

The next day, Lena is restless. Alex’s urgent request comes to her mind again and again. How many times has Supergirl saved her? Lena has stopped counting. The strong arms were always around, when Lena threatened to be in danger. But not only that, sometimes Supergirl would stop by just to see, how Lena is doing.

  
Towards noon she can’t take it any longer. She asks Jess, to cancel all appointments to take the rest of the day off.

Lena enters the town hall through the back entrance. The last thing she needed, is the press covering, how a Luthor tries to awaken a Super with a kiss of true love.

In the building she meets Alex, whose face shows relief as soon as she notices Lena. She thanks Lena’s greatly for coming and led her straight to Supergirl’s room.

Alex leaves her alone.

Seeing Supergirl on the screen asleep is one thing, but seeing her live in front of her is completely another. There is something intimate about the beautiful blonde lying in bed. Lena catches her breath. For the first time, she can let her eyes wander over Supergirls body completely unabashedly and finally linger on her face. The long eyelashes, the sweet curved nose, the round cheeks and the inviting full lips. The same lips that haunt Lena in her dreams at night and drive her crazy.

Even though, she knows Supergirl can’t hear her, she speaks to her.

„Supergirl, this is Lena Luthor.“

Silence.

„I apologize, for presuming to be able to wake you from your sleep.“ She lovingly strokes a strand of hair from her face and then she presses her lips onto Supergirl’s. She wants nothing more, than that her kiss shows its effect.

For a moment, Lena feels as if the soft lips are moving beneath hers. With a pounding heart she looks down. Supergirl remains silent. Her eyes remain closed and she shows no emotion.

Lena withdraws disappointed. Supergirl didn’t wake up. She hastily escapes from the room, to get away from Supergirl. She feels as hit her something. On her way out, she blinks away tears, that she knows are there and will catch up with her. Late at night when she is alone.

It wasn’t a kiss of true love.

Although Lena hadn’t dared to believe, she still hoped. She hoped it meant something when Kara blushed in front of her. When she smiles and becomes shy. When they flirt just a little more than friends would do. Whenever she hugs Lena, always a second longer than necessary. The hope has died.  
  
Lena is devastated. Love wasn’t meant for her. Most likely, she is unable to do so.

The next day, Lena wakes up with a slight hangover and tortures herself to the office. The day drags on and in the afternoon her assistant appears and turns on the flat screen.

„Supergirl woke up,“ Jess says excitedly, turning up the volume.

It’s the sensation.

Lena feels the sting of jealousy. The pain returns and the confirmation that Lena didn’t make it. Supergirl turns up on the screen as she shows herself in front of the people who have rushed to the town hall to greet her. She waves friendly into the crowd and smiles. The mayor appears and reports that Supergirl experienced the kiss of true love and was awakened. In order to protect her privacy, the name remains anonymous.

Lena returns to her penthouse late from work. Exhausted, she kicks off her shoes when her private cell phone shows a new message.

Kara writes her a amount of text. She is sorry, that she did not contact Lena. She was spontaneously out of town for an item and sent to Scotland by her Boss Snapper, where she had no reception and then her cell phone was also lost. She writes something about lunch and Lena puts down the cell phone.

She does not answer. It’ll take a moment. She’s too hurt. She knows she will continue the friendship, like nothing has happened. Tomorrow. She’s not strong enough tonight.

Lena opens the fridge, to take a bottle of water when she senses a movement.

Supergirl appears on her balcony. She has a bright smile, which Lena watches in wonder and her mouth opens at the sight.

„Supergirl, you’re awake,“ Lena says the obvious. Of course she is awake, otherwise she wouldn’t be standing in front of her. Lena is overwhelmed by her visit.

„Lena,“ she replies and walks through the door by the window. She comes closer and closes the fridge, which Lena has completely forgotten in her excitement.

Lena can’t believe Supergirl is here. She stares at her stunned, as if she is the best thing, Lena has ever lays her eyes on. And in that moment it’s true. Supergirl turns a deep shade of pink under her gaze.

Lena clears her throat. „How are you, Supergirl?“ She asks to break through the sudden akwardness in the air.

„Cipper,“ Supergirl replies, smiling shyly.

She is the most beautiful creature that Lena has ever seen. She returns her smile and then frowns. „Why are you here? Shouldn’t you celebrate with your love?“

Supergirl gets even redder and looks Lena straight in the eye.

„First, I wanted to thank you for coming to me.“

Lena blushes with shame and looks for an excuse. She kissed Supergirl without her permission.

„I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,“ Lena stammers.

„Lena.“

“It was silly to think, I could wake you up,” Lena laughs a little hysterically.

„Lena!“

Supergirl takes a step towards her and takes her hand in hers.

„Lena. It was you.“

„...“

„The kiss of true love, you woke me up, Lena.“

„But it did not work. You didn’t wake up,“ Lena replies, who doesn’t understand. That can not be.

“You fled the room so quickly. You almost ran over Alex. ”Supergirl laughs a little and squeezes her hand. 

„When I woke up, I felt the breath of the most delicate lips in the world on mine and your scent lingered in the air.“

Lena feels like she is going to faint.

„I’m so glad you came,“ Supergirl explains and puts her hand on Lena’s cheek. „You saved me. You broke the curse.“

Lena tries to process what she has heard. Does that mean Kara is returning her feelings? She has to know.

„I woke you up?“

Supergirl nods and her blue eyes are on her, they look deep into her soul. Lena gets lost in it.

Lena doesn’t know who takes the step first. Possibly both at the same time. They kiss. This time, the soft lips move as her mouths touches. It feels wonderful and is the most tender thing that Lena has ever felt. The feeling extends to the tips of her feet. Lena opens her mouth. Supergirl tastes like vanilla, summer days and more. She tastes like so much more and Lena can’t get enough of it. She runs her hands through the soft hair and Supergirl holds her tight in her strong arms.

„Hmm, Kara,“ Lena murmurs with delight.

Supergirl breaks the kiss. Her eyes are blown wide open.

“You know who I am?” She asks breathlessly. 

_Shit._

„Yes!“ Lena confesses.

„And you are not disappointed or angry?“

„No.“

“I wanted to tell you Lena, soon. I just didn’t know how.“

“It’s okay, I’m not angry with you. I know you would have trusted me as soon as the time was right, Kara.“

Kara seems hesitant for a moment, as if she can’t believe it’s that easy. But then her expression changes. She smiles and looks happy.

She presses a tender kiss on Lena’s mouth. „Say my name again.“

„Kara,“ Lena replies as ordered and Kara kisses her again.

„Once again.“

„Kara.“ And another kiss follows.

„Once again.“

Lena rolls her eyes, but complies with her request one way or another.

„Kara. Are you satisfied now?” She asks, amused between kisses. 

“You don’t know, how happy that makes me, Lena. I always dreamed that you knew and that you kissed me the same time,“ confesses Kara.

And then the earth stands still for a moment. Kara liked her?

“Lena, I love you. Since the first moment I saw you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.“

And Lena suddenly understands. The shared lunch dates on their sofa. Supergirl’s nightly visits. Good night messages and hugs.

“And I love you, Kara,” Lena confesses happily.

They both grin at each other and then another kiss follows. More powerful than the first, but no less tender. It seals something between them. Their love.

It was like a fairy tale.

***

I hope you liked this litlle Supercorp fairytale  
if you want to read it in german, hier is the link to it :-)

Karo

[von Märchen und Küssen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117808)


End file.
